


Give Me a Private Show

by belphiesattic (cowboybelphie)



Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), M/M, No Smut, horny main character, horny mammon, just VERY horny, main character not gendered, mammon is embarrassed, mc gets a private show woo, mc not gendered, stripper mammon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/belphiesattic
Summary: You find out by accident that Mammon is a stripper. You get an idea.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645915
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	Give Me a Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while cooking LMAO.  
> This is based on a tweet I made tbh.  
> IT MAY HAVE A SECOND CHAPTER FOR SMUT IF I CAN WRITE IT.

You had arrived at the club early, deciding to go in and get a drink while you waited for his shift to finish. He had asked you to meet him so that you could walk home together, and of course, you agreed. You liked being around Mammon, and the chance to be alone with him was something you couldn't pass up. So imagine your surprise when you walked in and saw Mammon on stage, sensually moving around the pole with his shirt unbuttoned, suspenders connected to his pants falling off his shoulders. _It was hot._ You couldn't deny that the sight was incredibly arousing and you couldn't stop watching him. At first, he didn't notice you, but as he turned, his eyes locked onto yours and his cheeks flared up instantly. Obviously, he couldn't just stop, so although he was clearly embarrassed, he carried on with his work.

You took a seat at the bar and ordered yourself a drink. While sitting, you kept watching him. Every so often your eyes met, his cheeks never losing their colour as he worked, slowly removing his clothing and feeling as if he was putting on a show just for you. By the time he finished, the arousal in his underwear was painfully obvious, and it was all because you were watching. You weren't sure whether that was the case or if he just **really** liked stripping, though. You met his eyes once more as he finished his work and averted his eyes, leaving to go backstage to get dressed again.

* * *

"So...you're a stripper?" You asked, seeing his cheeks somehow turn even redder than they already were. Mammon has fully dressed again, his shirt buttoned and suspenders back on his shoulders, looking like an actual bartender now.

"Ah, about that... _please_ don't tell the others! I didn't really want anyone to know." He looked at you with pleading eyes, the embarrassment evident on his face. You felt kind of bad that his secret was out, but honestly, you didn't care what kind of job he did. After all, he had the looks and there was money involved, so if he enjoyed it why not? He sat on a barstool next to you, taking your hands in his. He somehow even looked hot dressed formally. What a guy.

"I won't tell them, don't worry. How about we get going?" You stood up, pulling one of your hands away as you finish the last of your drink, keeping one hand in his. He nods silently and stands up after you, avoiding looking at your face. You couldn't believe this same man was stripping not even 10 minutes ago. As you started walking, you realized you could use this situation in your favour. You felt him catch up to you, walking beside you with your arms brushing each other ever so slightly, your hand still in his. You squeezed it, feeling him tighten his own grip in response. You felt so much adoration for him, and this situation only heightened that.

At that moment, a female demon approached him with some Grimm in her hands.

"Hey handsome, if I give you some Grimm, will you give me a private session?~" She was looking at him with lust in her eyes, and you watched as Mammon's eyes lit up before he frowned.

"No thank you, miss. I don't do private sessions." He shook his head and you were quite surprised, but you felt him squeeze your hand and you realized he didn't want to leave you. Your heart skipped a beat. He was passing up a money-making opportunity for you.

"Aw, you really are hard to get, huh?"

"Yup, that's why people are so eager to watch me. Now, I have to get going. Goodbye, miss." He waved and started walking, pulling you along with him. You heard a disappointed sound come from the female demon as you walked away with him. The interaction gave you another idea.

* * *

The two of you entered the house and thanked Diavolo that no one was around, because it meant you could go straight to his room.

"You still promise you won't tell anyone, right?" He asked, never letting go of your hand as you pulled him towards his room. You didn't answer straight away, and he was about to ask again when you opened his door, quickly pulling him inside and shutting the door behind him, before pushing him against his own door.

"If I promise not to tell anyone, will you give me a private session?" You held him against the door by his shoulders, your nose an inch away from his. You knew he could push you away if he wanted to, but he didn't. He made no attempt to move away at all.

"Huh? Wha- MC?" His voice was slightly shaky, his breath quickening and short.

"You don't have to, of course, but..." you pressed your knee against his dick, hearing his breath hitch and the pleasure ran through him, his legs shaking and a soft moan escaping his lips, his semi turning fully hard, "your work wouldn't go unpaid..." Your lips were almost touching his now, his eyes were wide and flitting between your own eyes and your lips.

Suddenly, the space between you was no more and his lips connected with yours. You could feel his greed in the way he kissed you; hungry and longing, as if he had wanted to do this for a long time. When he broke the kiss, his hands were already making his way to his shirt buttons.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> YOU'RE WELCOME.  
> Btw go follow my OM Twitter @squishybelphies for more horny tweets.


End file.
